


Alpha House

by MeLikeyTheseStories



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Growth, Muscles, Penis Size, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 17:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20012077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeLikeyTheseStories/pseuds/MeLikeyTheseStories
Summary: The Rammboys are invited to take part in Alpha House after an interview in which Paul had revealed they actually care quite a bit for their appearance and masculinity.





	Alpha House

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters. A complete work of fiction.

Day 1  
The six of them arrive at ‘Alpha house’ as their manager had called it. Schneider isn’t entirely sure why. He knows that Paul had said something in an interview, admitting that they all took a certain pride in looking masculine and muscular. And the only reason he knows that is because Bob had run his mouth when Richard was near, Richard asking Paul what the correlation between his statement was and the fact that they were now here, under very mysterious circumstances.

It takes a little while before someone else arrives and all six of them go about exploring the location. The ceilings were insanely high and as a result, everything was on the ground floor. There were ten bedrooms, all equipped with equally insane large beds, as well as a living room with various different sized couches. There was a dining room as well, though Schneider couldn’t immediately discern where the food might be coming from. He hadn’t seen a kitchen.

And of course, there was a mysterious room that was completely empty, except for two large spinning wheels. One which contained statements such as ‘Height’, ‘Muscle’, ‘Cock’ and the various combinations possibly between those. And one wheel that ranges from 1 tot 10. 

“If Richard overheard Bob right about Paul’s statement that led to us being here, I can guess that we’d have to build muscle here,” Till reasons, glancing at the wheels. As are they all.

“You can’t build muscle that quickly,” Richard protests, since he’d spent most of his life in gyms to build and maintain his physique. 

“And how do you explain Height and Cock? You can’t grow those at all. I’d be taller by now if you could,” Paul protests. Which causes everyone to laugh, but is a very valid point. 

“Actually, here at Alpha House, we can.” Schneider glances in the direction of the voice, seeing a man who doesn’t look that different from Flake. He’s grinning broadly as he steps closer to the six men gathered in the room. “Here at Alpha House, everything is possible. You have been elected to participate. That means that you will be allowed to spin these wheels every morning for the next month. Every day you will receive a category to be grown and a number. The number is a relative and percentual increase in whatever category you have spun. After that, you will be given the goblet with the correct dosage of growth elixir during lunch. Every week we end with a special and a measurement of your new stats.”

“Growth elixir doesn’t exist,” Flake protests. The man merely grins. 

“I’m sure you’ll discover differently by the end of today already. Alright, today’s order will be the order you will spin the wheel in every day. Do you wish to choose the order yourself?” Schneider exchanges a glance with the rest of his bandmates. He doesn’t really see the need to chose an order either way, so he easily shakes his head. “Alright. We’ll go alphabetically then. Herr Kruspe, if you’d please step forward?” 

Richard does, stepping forward and being directed to the wheel with the categories first. He spins hard, landing on Muscle. He spins the second wheel to reveal a six. Paul is called forward next, repeating the same steps as Richard. He lands on Height, much to his own pleasure, as well as a seven. Till steps up, spinning Muscle and Height, the second wheel landing on a three. Flake follows, spinning Height and a two. Oliver follows, landing on Muscle and Height and spinning a four. Schneider steps up last, landing on Height and Cock, landing on an 8. 

Schneider can practically feel the nervous energy in the air as they all wait for lunch. There’s a sense of disbelief throughout all of them, nobody knowing whether to believe they could actually grow from this or not. Still, the excitement is very tangible and real. Especially Paul is excited at the prospect of getting taller, though Schneider catches both Till and Richard glancing at their already extending pectoral muscles throughout the few hours until lunch, surely wondering if they’ll extend more after today. 

Schneider is pretty excited himself as well. His cock is already the thickest in the band, unlike Till’s, like so many people thought (they had all rather liked the speculation as to which dildo belonged to whom after they’d released the LIFAD special edition), but Oliver’s is longer than his. If this growth thing actually worked, Schneider suspects that he’ll definitely be the biggest between them. 

By the time lunch finally does roll around and their goblets are placed in front of them, they all immediately down it. Schneider doesn’t have time to laugh about his silly hope that it might actually work after putting it down, however, because- well, it does work. And it works immediately. He can feel himself stretching taller, his cock stretching bigger. 

“Oh fuck, it actually works,” Till says, sounding pleased and amazed as he glances down at himself. Schneider can’t help but agree. Even if the six of them didn’t like being masculine and attractive, the feeling of the growth itself feels really good. 

“Hell yes,” Paul chimes. He’d grown 12 centimetres just from the one elixir, now standing taller than Richard. Schneider himself had grown 14 centimetres, both being taller to start with as well as having spun higher. He actually stands just as tall as Flake now, who’d only grown 4 centimetres but had been taller than him to begin with. 

“This is amazing. I already can’t wait for tomorrow,” Richard admits, admiring his pectoral muscles, tensing and untensing them to watch them jiggle. Schneider can’t help but laugh at Richard for it, even though he couldn’t possibly deny that- well, it is attractive. Very much so. 

Day 2

Schneider makes his way out of the bedroom he’d claimed for himself and into the room with the spinning wheels. Not entirely surprisingly, he’s the last one there. All of them appear jittery with excitement and Schneider couldn’t in all honesty say that he’s the exception. Not that he wants to be. He’s very excited about the prospect of growing bigger. Not just that, he’s also excited for the others to grow bigger, always appreciating beauty, even if it comes in the form of his friends and bandmates. 

The presenter walks into the room, smiling broadly as he greets them for the day, before one by one calling them forward. Richard is first again, as the presenter had explained yesterday, and spins Muscle and Cock, along with a seven. Paul spins height again, much to his own excitement. He spins a four this time. Till steps up next, spinning Muscle and a six. Flake spins cock, though he only lands on the number one. Oliver spins Cock as well, pairing it with a five. Schneider spins Height and Cock, landing on eight.  
He’s quite satisfied about the result. It means that after today his position as having the biggest cock will be solidified as well as becoming the tallest. Although, of course, things might chance over the course of their stay in this house. It’ll be a month, after all.  
Lunch comes around and everyone is even more excited than yesterday. Where yesterday they still wondered if it was possible to grow from a simple elixir, today they knew that it was. They knew they were going to grow. And they even knew that it would feel good. 

Schneider reaches for his goblet, downing the contents at once. Again, it doesn’t take long at all between Schneider putting the goblet down and his growth beginning to kick in. Schneider feels the tingling spread throughout his body as he feels himself stretching taller and his cock stretching bigger once more. He enjoys it thoroughly, even going as far as to close his eyes to focus on the exciting feeling. 

When he opens his eyes again, it’s to see everyone glancing at themselves and each other in wonder, still amazed by the elixir’s ability to make them grow. The growth to their cocks wasn’t visible, of course, considering they were all wearing their clothes. For now, anyway. Schneider imagines he wouldn’t wear his clothes much longer, not with them becoming rather small due to the nearly thirty centimetres he’s already grown. 

Richard’s pectoral muscles, peeking out from above the collar of his shirts, and his biceps were looking incredibly good and incredibly powerful. Clearly it excites Richard, whose fingers are trailing along the lines of his abdominal muscles. Paul is now taller than Till, who ignores the previously small guitarist dancing around him in joy over that fact to glance at his own improved musculature. 

“You’re not taller than Schneider,” Till finally grumbles in Paul’s direction when he gets tired of Paul’s excited song about how he’s now no longer the shortest but has surpassed two of his bandmates in regards to height. Paul then moves to Schneider, drawing him up from his chair to rise to his full height. 

“Is that a challenge, Till? Do you want me to be taller than Schneider?” Paul asks, climbing on a chair to be taller. “I do look good taller, don’t I?” 

“What challenge, it’s not as if we choose what we spin,” Flake points out. 

“Doesn’t matter. Challenge accepted,” Paul chimes. Schneider grins even as he chases Paul off of his chair and sits down to eat his lunch. 

Day 3

Schneider is just wearing a pair of sweatpants the following day. Between having grown so much taller and his cock having grown equally much bigger, his boxer-briefs and shirts had become rather small on him. Paul too is wearing sweatpants, though Schneider can’t tell if he’s wearing his underwear underneath them. The others were still wearing their clothes, however, though Schneider could tell that Richard wore them more to show off how tight they were against his increasing muscle mass than because they were entirely comfortable.

Richard is very excited as he steps up. He spins Muscle again, though this time paired with Height, and lands on a nine. He’s clearly very pleased about his result, even as he steps back. Paul steps up next, spinning Muscle for a change and landing on a three. Till spins Cock but he lands even lower than Paul had, going for a two. Flake steps up to spin muscle along with a seven. Oliver lands on Cock for the first time and spins a four. Schneider walks up and spins Muscle and Height this time, landing on an eight.  
Schneider has to admit that he’s excited to experience what it’d feel like for his muscles to grow, even if he’s surprisingly sad about his cock not growing today. As much as his height increasing felt good, his cock increasing felt amazingly great. 

Still, he’s hardly going to complain about getting to grow at all and he excitedly gobbles down the elixir when it is put in front of him. Schneider closes his eyes when he’s put the goblet back down, feeling the tingle spread throughout his body again. He feels himself stretching taller again this time but, rather than his cock stretching bigger as well, he feels his entirely body stretching bigger. It’s a strange but certainly not unwelcome feeling. Schneider happily welcomes it, feeling his body get increasingly powerful as his muscles grow. 

Too soon the growth tapers off again and Schneider looks down at himself in wonder. While he’d not been as skinny as Flake or Oliver, he hadn’t exactly been very muscular either. He doesn’t have the pectoral muscles or the abs that either Richard or Till had even before coming here. There is definitely some definition to him now, that wasn’t there before. 

Richard glances at his own chest, torso and arms in amazement. Schneider has to admit that Richard is getting really big. Especially because he is now taller than Till and just shy of surpassing Paul to boot. Flake’s muscle had increased too, and though you could easily tell just from how skinny he’d been before, Schneider doubts anyone could see it if they hadn’t known just how skinny Flake had been before. 

“Richard, you’re getting pretty huge,” Schneider praises him, knowing that Richard always likes to be praised. Richard gives him a broad and blinding smile, flexing his arms to make the muscle stand out even more. 

“God I hope I keep spinning muscle. I love this,” Richard admits with an even broader grin. Everyone laughs. After all, Richard’s enjoyment of his growth had been quite obvious. 

Day 4

Nobody else had decided to go without clothes today either, except for Paul and Schneider who had made that decision earlier. Richard’s shirt is clinging to his physique for dear life, however, somehow seeming even tighter than it had yesterday. 

“Are you planning to burst your way out of them or something?” Oliver jokes. Only to get a very serious look in response confirming that- yes, Richard actually might be planning just that. Schneider can’t help a grin. It would look good to see someone literally ripping out of their clothes. 

Richard steps up, clearly a little disappointed to land on Length instead of any of the ones containing Muscle. He does spin high on the second wheel however, landing on a nine. Paul steps up to land on Muscle and Height this time, spinning a seven. Till spins Muscle and a two. Flake spins height and a two. Oliver spins Muscle and a four. Schneider is actually the first to land on ‘Jackpot’ which turns out to be a combination of all three. He’s grinning broadly when the second wheel lands on a nine to boot. 

“Oh, today is going to be great,” he grins happily. 

“Oh come on, as if you weren’t tall and big enough already,” Paul laughing jokes, even though he appears quite excited to see what would happen. 

Schneider downs the elixir possibly even faster than the last three times when it arrives during lunch. He’s so excited for the growth to take place. He puts the goblet down and feels the tingle that is beginning to feel familiar by now spreading throughout his entire body. The feeling of growth follows immediately, Schneider stretching taller while everything about him is stretching bigger. He closes his eyes again, feeling his growth. 

“God, even these sweatpants are beginning to tighten now,” Schneider admits to everyone, aware that they’re watching him even if he can’t see. Between his height increasing, his musculature increasing and his cock growing, his sweatpants were riding higher, fuller and broader. 

“I’m so jealous,” Paul admits with a grin. Schneider opens his eyes to glance down at himself. His musculature had definitely taken a boost. He’s no Richard, who looks even more huge than he had yesterday after today’s growth spurt, but he’s bigger than Till now. 

“Believe it or not, me too. I want it again,” Schneider admits with a grin, causing everyone to laugh. 

“I definitely believe that,” Richard replies. 

Day 5

Schneider does wear the sweatpants again, though merely for the sake of not having any other options. They’re tight and constricting and uncomfortable. Still, with the sizes he’s sporting now, he’s not about to complain. Instead he easily enjoys the discomfort, feeling more powerful for his old clothes feeling so ill-fitting. 

Richard spins excitedly again, spinning Cock and Muscle this time. He only spins a three this time, however. Paul walks up next, spinning length and a ten to boost. Till spins muscle and a four. Flake spins length and only a one. Oliver spins muscle and a four. Schneider spins Muscle and Height along with an eight. 

“You know, Oli is actually getting pretty muscular as well,” Schneider murmurs, sitting next to Richard and watching Oliver and Paul playing a game of billiards. 

“Who would’ve thought Oli of all people would get muscular,” Richard laughs happily. 

“Mh, certainly not me,” Schneider shakes his head. “Though he’s nowhere near you. Look at how fucking strong you are man.” 

“I know. It’s so amazing. I look and feel so good.” Schneider grins about Richard’s unabashed compliments for himself. It’s very true, however. He does look extremely good with all the muscle he’d gained over the past four days. 

“Hey, look at the bright side too. Your three is now as much as Flake’s ten, probably,” Schneider points out with another grin. It makes Richard laugh at the realization. 

“You might actually be right. God, that feels good to think about it,” Richard admits. Schneider smiles before they’re called in for lunch. 

He reaches for his goblet, eagerly drinking its contents. Returning it back to its spot on the table, he feels the tingling sensation spreading throughout his body again, enveloping him in its heat as he stretches taller and bigger. 

Richard had surely grown a fair bit absolutely, but given his already impressive size, it was hardly noticeable. Although Schneider wasn’t going to point that out. Paul is now taller than Oliver as well, since the previously tallest member had been spinning muscle more than height, unlike Paul. Till is still far past Oliver in that aspect, however, since he’d grown stronger today as well. Flake stands taller than everyone except for Schneider. 

Day 6

Schneider doesn’t bother with sweatpants this time, opting to go naked instead. The fabric simply no longer fit him correctly and it’s not as if his bandmates hadn’t seen him naked before. Richard is still wearing his shirt, though it looks as if he’d ripped it a little when putting it on earlier that morning. Paul still wears his sweatpants as well. They’re ridiculously short on him, but thanks to having little muscle growth so far, they do still fit. 

Richard walks up to the wheels, spinning Cock along with a four. Paul spins almost the same, landing on Cock and briefly appearing to land on four just like Richard, but managing five at the last moment. Till spins height and a two. Flake spins cock and a three. Oliver, joking that the board didn’t appear to be in the mood for high numbers today, actually spins Muscle and Cock along with a ten. Schneider laughs about Oliver’s surprised face, even as he steps up and spins Cock and a one for himself. 

By the time lunch rolls around, Schneider is glad that he’d spun Cock to go with the low number. Not that he’d have minded his cock becoming bigger, it’s just that he enjoys this growth the most. If he’s not going to get that incredibly much out of it today, it might as well be as enjoyable as possible. 

Schneider glances around to look at the others, briefly surprised that nobody appeared to have grown and about to put it down to the low numbers before he realizes- right, everyone except Till had landed on Cock today. And with the exception of Schneider due to his nudity, that rendered the growth invisible. He exchanges a look with Paul, who is grinning happily about his cock having grown. Schneider laughs a fond laugh at his friend. 

Day 7

When Schneider walks into the room, he’s surprised to see that the wheels had changed. Or- one of them had anyway. The categories remained the same, but the other wheel contains much more numbers this time, randomly spaced between 1 and a 100. 

“Are you kidding me? That means we could potentially just- fucking double in size today,” Richard says, clearly excited about the idea. Schneider can’t say he disagrees. In fact, it’s a very arousing idea. 

“Hurry up, Kruspe. We’re all curious for today,” Till chimes, not glancing away from the wheels. Richard walks up, spinning Muscle, much to his own pleasure. The second wheel ends on 48. While it’s less than half of the potential highest result, Schneider has to admit that such an increase of muscle on Richard would still be very impressive indeed. 

Paul steps up next, spinning Length and 82. He’s clearly very excited, knowing that he’s going to tower over everyone, given that nobody spins similar results. Till steps forward as well, landing on Length and 22. Flake spins Length and Cock along with a 34. Oliver spins Muscle and Cock along with a 66. Schneider, finally, walks up and spins Jackpot along with 73 to boost. 

“You’re going to be huge,” Paul chimes, excited despite the fact that Schneider will most likely still be taller than Paul after today. 

Schneider is just as excited, quickly downing his elixir during lunch and sitting back to enjoy his growth. The tingling is more intense this time, perhaps because his actual growth will be more intense. It takes a while before the tingling changes into the feeling of stretching taller and bigger this time, but it feels amazingly great when it does.

Not only does he grow on all fronts, he’s growing for quite a long to boost. It feels amazing and wonderful and Schneider wouldn’t be surprised if someone told him he’d actually moaned during the process. When he blinks his eyes open again, everyone is either staring at him or at Paul, who is still growing due to having spun just slightly higher than Schneider. Soon, though, Paul’s growth halts too and all six of them are done growing, quite a bit bigger now than previously due to their latest growth spurts.  
The presenter takes them into a room with measuring tapes, scales and measuring lint. They have to measure in the same order as they would spin and so Richard steps up first, being weighed and measured before having his cock measured as well. Everyone else follows, the presenter writing the results down instead of saying them.

R. Kruspe: Height 2.03 meters. Weight 212 kilos. Cock 21 centimetres.  
P. Landers: Height 3.67 meters. Weight 264 kilos. Cock 35 centimetres.  
T. Lindemann: Height 1.94 meters. Weight 148 kilos. Cock 32 centimetres.  
C. Lorenz: Height 2.17 meters. Weight 89 kilos. Cock 27 centimetres.  
O. Riedel: Height 2.24 meters. Weight 193 kilos. Cock 19 centimetres.  
C. Schneider: Height: 3.97 meters. Weight 344 kilos. Cock 53 centimetres.


End file.
